The New Professor
by SevsSweetheart
Summary: AU, OC, poss MS if you don't like these, don't bother reading. However, if I've still got you, this is the story of my pevious OC & SS from the very beginning! R&R please. Thanks!


-1**THE NEW PROFESSOR**

**CHAPTER 1**

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. He disliked coming to Diagon Alley at the best of times, but having to make the trip so close to the start of the new school year, to replenish his supply of potions ingredients positively infuriated him. The place was swarming with children and their families buying their last minute school supplies. He was being bumped and jostled at every turn. Some who recognised him, looked away quickly and pulled their children close. He usually came down to London at the beginning of the holidays, when it was relatively quiet, with most of the students away on holiday with their parents, or staying at home doing whatever it was they did to amuse themselves during the summer. However, both the Dark Lord and the Order of the Phoenix had kept him particularly busy these holidays.

Having purchased the items he needed from the Apothecary and making a trip to Gringotts bank, all he wanted to do now was return home to prepare for the start of school. He studied his shopping list closely, wondering how much longer he would have to suffer these infernal crowds. He was just passing Madam Malkin's Robes For Every Occasion, when he collided with someone coming out of the shop. Bags and packages were sent tumbling onto the ground.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" the unseen witch exclaimed, as she stooped to snatch up her belongings again. "Can't you watch where you're going?"

With a wave of his wand, he swept up the remainder of the parcels and dumped them unceremoniously into her arms. "I think it was you, not looking where you were going, Madam," he answered coldly. He really did not need this. He just wanted to leave this impossibly busy street. She straightened up, glaring. She was a petite woman, but she drew herself up as tall as she could against his own towering frame.

"Me?" she fumed. She appeared to have the same distaste for shopping at such a busy time as he did, judging by the way she cast withering glances at passers-by, who turned to look at the quarrelling pair. "You walked right into me!"

"And I can assure you, I regret it deeply," Severus drawled, sarcastically. She gave him a scathing glower, turned on her heel and stalked off down the street.

He stared after her incredulously. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it. She appeared to be a few years younger than him, too old for him to have taught her, but not quite old enough for them to have gone to school together. Unless she had started at Hogwarts while he was in his sixth or seventh year, by which time his interests lay far from the inexperienced first years, who all seemed to go around, hexing each other in the corridors, just because they had learnt how. He seemed to remember the jelly-legs jinx and bat-bogies curse were particular favourites. He gave himself a mental shake. What did it matter anyway? She'd obviously had no idea who he was. He turned to walk in the opposite direction, when his foot accidentally kicked something, sending it rolling into the gutter. He looked down and saw a wand. He gave an inward groan and picked it up. She must have dropped it when they collided. He looked back down the street and set off after her. He caught her up outside Flourish and Blotts, where she had stopped to rearranged the ridiculous number of bags she carried. She had plainly not realised that her wand was missing.

"Excuse me," Severus said, stepping up behind her. She whirled around, nearly dropping all of her bags again.

"What now?" she snapped. When she looked up and saw who it was, her eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you following me? Don't think I can't defend myself!"

Severus raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself."

The witch looked him up and down contemptuously. "Hardly," she spat. "So what do you want?"

"I would like to go into Flourish and Blotts," he replied, smoothly, inconspicuously putting the hand that held her wand behind his back. _Let her find out it__'__s missing on her own._ "But, once again I find that you are in my way, Madam!"

With a look of pure venom, she stood aside to let him pass.

He watched her walk away haughtily, through the window of the shop, while he feigned interest in the books on the shelves. He found himself, once again intrigued by this mystery woman: he wondered what on Earth she had been buying and why she would choose one of the busiest times of year to go on a shopping spree, if it caused her so much displeasure. She had no children with her, so it was unlikely that she was doing the usual last minute dash before school started. _Stop it,_ he scolded himself._ Why concern yourself with that impossible chit? You__'__re not likely to be unfortunate enough to run into her again._ But a sudden feeling deep inside surprised him. He actually _wanted_ to see her again. He looked down at the wand in his hand and smiled smugly. _Maybe I will._

Later that evening, in his end-terraced house in Spinner's End, Severus sat in a threadbare armchair, brooding over a generous measure of firewhiskey. The living room was dark, lit only by a single candle-filled lamp, which hung from the ceiling. Books bound in dark leather lined the walls.

His thoughts shifted back to the encounter in Diagon Alley. It bothered him how he couldn't seem to shake the image of those brilliant blue eyes, glaring up at him. He could hardly say she had been friendly; the complete opposite in fact, but there was something about her he was drawn to. Those eyes, the way the sunlight danced upon the golden flashes in her shoulder-length, brown hair, albeit somewhat tousled from trying on robes or dresses, or whatever else young witches found so fascinating in Madam Malkin's shop; but most of all, it was her feisty spirit. _Stop it!_ he admonished himself again. He slammed his glass on the rickety table next to him. As he did, his eyes fell onto the envelope that had been delivered that morning. He had recognised the tawny owl immediately as one of the school owls, the Hogwarts crest and seal confirmed that it was the usual welcome back ramble from the Headmaster, that was sent out to all of the professors just before going back.

Severus picked it up and opened it, merely for something to do, in order to take his mind off that wretched woman.

_Dearest Severus, _he gave a derisive snort; the headmaster always began his letters like that. As if he'd ever been "dearest" anything in his life. _As you will be aware, the new school year begins on September 1st. The students will be boarding the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross at 11am._ Merlin's beard! He'd attended the blasted school himself for seven years and taught there for twenty. He was well aware of how and when the students would be arriving…_ This year, we will be welcoming a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor to Hogwarts…; _Surprise, surprise, Severus thought bitterly… _by the name of Juliana McAllister, who previously worked in an administrative capacity for the Ministry of Magic. _Severus shook his head. Why allow Ministry fools to interfere in the running of the school? He read the last of the letter. _The floo network will be connected for the arrival of the professors from 11am._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus placed the letter back onto the table, picked up his wand and tapped it. It instantly burst into blue flames. He watched it burning while he finished his drink. The letter had done nothing to improve his mood. Yet another new Defence professor. Not only that, but she was from the Ministry! He glanced at the old clock on the wall and saw that it was late. He drained his glass and took himself off to bed.

It was nearly lunchtime and Severus was preparing to send his house-elf to Hogwarts with his trunk, when there came a loud, insistent banging on the front door. Frowning, he retrieved his wand from a dark wooden bedside table and went down the narrow staircase to answer it. He had no idea who it could be; he never had unexpected visitors; those most likely to visit him at home, knew better than to drop by unannounced.

Upon reaching the front door, he opened it just a crack. He was thankful he was mostly concealed behind the door, because when he saw the woman who was standing there, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Severus Snape?" she demanded.

Severus quickly composed himself and opened the door a little wider. "Yes," he answered, in a bored tone.

"I believe you have my wand," she said, waspishly. "I dropped in Diagon Alley yesterday, after you barged into me!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, pretending to be thinking back to yesterday's events. "Ah, yes. You're that witch who was more concerned with your purchases than watching where you were going."

The woman looked positively furious. "I'd like it back!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps someone who has such little disregard for the security of her wand, should not be in possession of one in the first place."

That did it. The woman slammed her hand against his door. "Do you know how I had to get home from London yesterday?" Severus gave her a look that indicated he neither knew nor cared, but she continued regardless. "A TRAIN! I HAD TO CATCH A _MUGGLE_ TRAIN FROM LONDON TO NEWCASTLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW _LONG_ THAT TAKES?"

Severus looked shiftily over her head. She was yelling now and, while he did not know how long a muggle train took to travel from London to Newcastle, he wanted to avoid any unnecessary attention while he found out.

"Perhaps you should come in," he said, eyeing a couple walking across the road suspiciously.

"Just give me my wand," she said petulantly.

"I shall," he replied impatiently. "But first, I have a few questions of my own. Starting with how you managed to find me?" He opened the door wider still, then closed it quickly behind her as she stepped into the dingy living room.

"You seem to be a very well known wizard, _Professor_ Snape," the woman stated, looking at her surroundings with obvious distaste.

"I don't doubt it," he replied, giving her the same suspicious look he had just given the passers-by. "How did you find out?"

The woman fixed her eyes on him. "Madam Malkin saw you pick up my wand from her shop. She told me who you are."

Severus's eyes narrowed again. "She knows where I live?"

The witch gave a hollow laugh. "Should she? No, I had to ask in the Leaky Cauldron. Some dodgy-looking wizard in there told me. Now, my wand."

Severus continued looking at her dubiously. "Who?"

The witch sighed tetchily. "I wasn't there for conversation," she snapped. "I don't know who he was. Now give me my wand back! I want to get back home!"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "You mean you wouldn't like to stay for a cup of tea, or maybe a spot of lunch?" he enquired sarcastically. She looked about ready to erupt. He smirked and walked over to a cupboard, unlocked it and took out her wand. She held out her hand irritably. He handed it to her and she turned, reaching for the door.

"Oh, and by the way," she said, taking hold of the handle and holding her head up to look him directly in the eyes. "I'm Juliana McAllister. As of tomorrow, I will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts." Severus nearly choked. She gave a satisfied smile at the look on his face. "I'll see you at work, _Professor.__"_ With that, she swept through the door, slamming it closed behind her, leaving a stunned Severus Snape in her wake.


End file.
